Many financial institutions offer treasury services to multinational clients that operate throughout various regions of the world. Because such global clients often establish their headquarters in one country while maintaining branches and/or subsidiaries in one or more other countries, financial organizations typically manage the products and services they provide to these clients through separate regional and/or country-specific platforms and processes. In the context of treasury services, financial institutions manage their risk exposure by establishing transaction, daylight, and overnight limits that are used for monitoring and decisioning payment releases for transactions involving accounts exceeding a line of credit. However, managing and processing payments decisioning for shared treasury limits of global clients requires extensive coordination between different branches or regional offices of a financial institution and a significant investment of time and resources. Furthermore, the manual nature of applying treasury limits when decisioning payments across multiple platforms offers very little flexibility to accommodate clients' global needs.